All of the stars
by pau1729
Summary: -Te extraño - me dice como si lo sintiera en realidad, y se que asi es -Y yo a ti, pero sabes que ahora mismo estoy viendo las estrellas desde mi casa y se que ellas te guiaran de vuelta a mi en algun momento. Cuando veas las estrellas en Amsterdam, tomales una foto y enviamela prometo que esa noche yo hare lo mismo desde America, porque se que aun los dos creemos en nuestro amor.


El patio trasero de mi casa es en este momento, lo mas fascinante que tengo en mi vida.

Es de noche y aun no puedo creer que ella se haya ido asi como asi, no me dijo absolutamente nada simplemente recogio todas sus cosas y se fue.

No se donde esta, nuestros amigos se niegan a decirme a donde fue, que yo sepa no he hecho nada mal; aun asi ella se fue y no se a donde esta.

A penas hace una semana me decia que me amaba y que nunca me iba a dejar ir; que siempre ibamos a estar juntos. Si se que sueno como a una chica que su novio la dejo y no no soy una chica y aun asi me siento destrozado, es como si un edificio me cayera encima y no muriera con eso, sino que siga ahi vivo con todo mi cuerpo destrozado pero siempre con ese dolor punzante en todas partes; solo que ese dolor se concentra solamente y exclusivamente en mi corazon.

Una vez paseabamos en el parque y ella vio un pequeño niño dandole una flor a una niña, se detuvo en medio del parque me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla susurrandome un TE AMO.

Esos momentos son los que mas recuerdo y nunca olvido, y hoy aqui viendo el cielo en la noche solamente con la luna y las estrellas me gustaria repetirlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

No me importaria enfrentarme a una guerra con tal de verla de nuevo, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amo, ver sus ojos como tormenta y perderme en ellos como hasta hace unas horas hacia.

Prendo mi telefono y veo la ultima foto que tengo de nosotros, es una famosa selfie tomada por ella, mientras yo la abrazo por su cintura e y la beso en la mejilla ella tomo la fotografia; que de hecho es mi fondo de pantalla. Siento como una lagrima rueda de mi ojo izquierdo y la seco con el dorso de mi mano derecha.

Recuerdo que ella decia que lo que mas le gustaba de mi era verme a los ojos, que son como el cielo azul y que por ellos podia leerme como un libro abierto, en este momento lo unico que mi mirada puede enseñar es el dolor que siento, ella se fue y ni siquiera me dijo adios.

La primera vez que la vi fue un jueves nunca lo voy a olvidar, la vi por primera vez en una cafeteria en Madrid ambos estabamos de viaje por la escuela, curioso pero cierto, fuimos a la misma secundaria y nunca nos vimos hasta ese viaje escolar. Siempre usaba su cabello castaño en una trenza de lado y recuerdo que esa vez tomaba un cafe con sabor a caramelo con un pastel de vainilla, apenas la vi senti algo, no fue amor a primera vista, sinceramente no creo en eso fue mas como que, no lo se me senti atraido hacia esa muchacha de ojigris que me miraba con una mirada inocente de alguna retorcida manera.

Desde ese dia comenzamos a hablar y nos fuimos enamorando poco a poco, asi como cuando no se, estas en una montaña rusa y al inicio va muuuy despacio y luego de un pronto a otro comienza a ir rapido; asi me enamore solo que nunca pedi bajarme de esa montaña rusa, simplemente no queria hacerlo, pero ella se fue me dejo y aqui estoy viendo las estrellas cantando nuestra cancion, y es en este momento cuando se que si ella estuviera aqui cantariamos juntos.

Mi telefono comienza a sonar con su cancion favorita "Little Things" de one direction, mi cabeza da un giro como el del exorcista y contesto la llamada como si, estuviera en medio del oceano y eso fuera mi unica salvacion.

-Lo siento - es lo que me dicen en la otra linea

-¿Porque?- es lo unico que pregunto

-Mi papá quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos y él vive en Amsterdam asi que me mude indefinidamente aqui- apreto mi mandibula para no llorar de impotencia.

- ¿Porque no te despedistes?

-No queria hacerlo mas dificil - es su respuesta un silencio se forma en las dos lineas

-Te extraño - me dice como si lo sintiera en realidad, y se que asi es

-Y yo a ti, pero sabes que ahora mismo estoy viendo las estrellas desde mi casa y se que ellas te guiaran de vuelta a mi en algun momento. Cuando veas las estrellas en Amsterdam, tomales una foto y enviamela prometo que esa noche yo hare lo mismo desde America, porque se que aun los dos creemos en nuestro amor y te lo repito las estrellas te guiaran de vuelta Katniss Everdeen. Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo.

* * *

Merezco reviews?


End file.
